In a dense server environment, multiple computer systems commonly referred to as server blades may each have the ability to access a shared device, e.g., Universal Serial Bus (USB) device. A server blade may refer to a typical server that does not include a storage unit, e.g., Compact Disc Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) drive, floppy disk drive. The storage unit, e.g., CD-ROM drive, floppy disk drive, may be the shared device that each server blade has the ability to access. Typically, a server blade may access a shared device via a mechanical switch. A button on the mechanical switch may be selected to establish a connection between a server blade and a shared device. The shared device, e.g., CD-ROM drive, floppy disk drive, may then function as a local device, e.g., boot device, thereby allowing the server blade to perform an initial operating system load or to run diagnostics on the server blade. However, having to physically select a button on a mechanical switch to establish a connection between a server blade and a shared device may be cumbersome especially if the server blades are located in a remote area.
In contrast, in a network system environment, a device, e.g., USB device, may be automatically shared among multiple computer systems such as a server blade without the implementation of a mechanical switch. In a network system environment, a shared device, e.g., USB device, may be connected to a server in the network that is shared among multiple computer systems such as a server blade. That is, the shared device, e.g., USB device, may function as a network drive. However, in the network environment, the shared device does not function as a local device thereby not allowing the server blade to use the shared device, e.g., CD-ROM drive, floppy disk drive, as a boot device.
It would therefore be desirable to automatically switch remote devices, e.g., Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, to particular server blades in a dense server environment thereby allowing each remote shared device to function as a local device without the use of a mechanical switch.